Books and Espionage
by Bring Cub Back
Summary: Timothy McGee, aka as Thom E. Gemcity, likes to write books about his friends even though he claims that they aren't based on them. Normally people would be very appreciative for being put into such a successful novel. Sadly, Alex Rider doesn't feel the same. One-Shot.BringCubBack.


**Hey**

**BRING CUB BACK**

**hey**

**BRING CUB BACK**

**check**

**us**

**out**

**on**

**facebook**

**BING CUB BACK**

**I dont own ncis or alex**

**CHECK OUT BRING CUB BACK**

* * *

McGee watched the elevator doors open and walked out of the silver shaft to make his way to his desk. Until he was stopped by Tony and Ziva as they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him like a road block.

"Hey guys," McGee asked he was confused as to why they wouldn't let him through to his desk. "What's-"

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Elf-Lord." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you-?"

"I don't understand," Ziva said throwing her arms up. "You knew what happened last time did you think that we would not find out McGee?"

"I still don't-" McGee flubbed.

"The book McGoober, the book!" Tony shouted but nobody in the office was paying attention.

McGee froze, and then attempted to cover it up, "Yeah I've written books but we've been over that."

"So you think you could write a new one and that would make up for what happened last time?" Ziva asked flipping her pony tail out of her face.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." McGee said and pushed between the two agents.

"Hold it right there 'Thom E. Gemcity'" Tony said making McGee pause and roll his eyes before turning to face Tony and Ziva again. He really didn't understand the two, one minute they hate each other with a fiery passion and the next they team up against you and become the deadly duo.

"What Tony?"

"Deep Six: Expulsion of Secrets." Tony said as Ziva pulled out a relatively thick book with a black cover, a red fog and a dark silhouette of man with a gun hanging at his side.

"I must admit I do like the title." Ziva said as she flipped through the pages of the book. "Very… intriguing."

"Okay so I wrote another book… I promised the publicist that there would be three books in the series and this is the third and final one." McGee said with full sincerity. It was the truth, he had signed a contract stating that he would write three books for the deep six series and this would be his final one. This time making sure not to offend anyone even though he still is stubborn by saying that the book characters aren't completely based on his friends.

"Oh we don't have a problem with the," Tony snatched the book from Ziva. " '_The warm embrace that Tommy held Lisa in as the chaos in the next room continued, it seemed, to shake the building from its seems and rattled the insides of their body's like the earths trembles. But still, the two agents had each other.'_"

"The only thing you have wrong is that his embrace is far from warm." Ziva scoffed giving Tony a look.

"Okay so," McGee started confused. "If that's not what you have a problem with then what is?"

"Your turn Ziva!" Tony said as he handed the book to the Israeli.

Ziva opened the book and cleared her throat, "'_My name?' Asked the shaking dark haired boy after his fall into the ice cold lake. 'D-Dallas.'_

_L.J Tibbs laughed a kind laugh to the young boy who had seen too much. 'How about your real name?' _

_The young frozen boy looked up at the man who held him with cold eyes that have seen so much torture and begged for help yet were so cold and intimidating. 'F-Felix, but Tibbs?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_C-can I trust you?' _"

Ziva finished and gave Mc Gee a lovely teasing smile then frowned and gave an indigent shout when Tony took the book from her hands.

"That was a boring part Zee-vaa, it doesn't capture 'Felix's' personality," Tony cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice,

" '_A spy? A sixteen year old spy?' Tommy asked in complete shock and shared a look with his beautiful companion Lisa, who looked about ready to cry. _

'_I don't want to talk about it.' shouted the young Australian boy, now using his natural accent. 'I have seen much more than either of you could imagine regardless of your age and-_'"

"Enough!" McGee shouted cutting Tony off.

"Or maybe _'The cruel Russian sat on his knees in front of the teenager that held the silver barrel to his head, 'You could not kill me.' Grevoche snarled. 'You are only a child. You are not ready for murder.' _

'_I was born ready.' Growled Felix and he fired, sending the speeding bullet into Grevoche's head and to the hard floor next to him.'_"

"I was born ready?" Ziva repeated. "That is very cliché McGee I'm surprised with you."

"That is cliché Probie you really should've kept it out I can think of someone who isn't going to be happy." Tony said shutting the book closed with a disappointed frown.

McGee sighed and reached out for his book which was pulled away from him. "I know its cliché and I know Felix has a lot of line like that but I needed to add something to his character now give me back my book!"

"But I haven't gotten to the part where Alex, I'm sorry I mean Felix, hits McGregor! That's my-"

"Felix is not based on Alex Tony." McGee said as he finally snatched his book back from Tony. He watched as Ziva shared a glance with Tony that easily said they didn't believe him.

"A teenage spy who does not want to be in the business?' Ziva asked as if in thought. "A boy not from America and has no family left? A boy who has been shot in the-"

"Okay so maybe he has a little bit of Alex in him but it isn't Alex!"

"I don't think he will like his secrets out in public McGee." Ziva said as Tony laughed at god knows what in his head.

"Then we won't let him read the book." McGee said simply, as if it would be that easy. He turned away from the two agents and walked to the bull pen before freezing in horror at what he saw. In the middle of the four desks sat a fifteen year old British school boy sitting Indian style in his rolling chair, reading his book with a confused look on his face.

"Alex…" McGee whispered, pretty much terrified. They boy wasn't supposed to find the book until later, MUCH later. Like when McGee was an old rotting corpse later!

The spy looked up from mid-way through the book and when he spotted McGee his confused look turned into a deadly glare. McGee gulped and felt a bead of sweat drip down his back.

"McGee…" The man heard the gentle voice from his left hand side.

"Yes Ziva?" He croaked not taking his eyes off the boy who still held him, almost paralyzed, in a horrifying glare.

"I would run." The woman said holding back a laugh.

McGee nodded and turned on his heal sprinting out of the room and as soon as the man had moved the boy dropped the book to the floor and kicked back the chair sprinting after him out of sight. Tony laughed as he walked over and picked up the book from the floor.

"I am so glad we showed this to him.."

"You don't think it's a bit cruel Tony?" Ziva asked even though a soft smile was painted on her lips.

"Nahh Elf-Lord will live."

"You sure about that Tony?"

"Sure about what?" Asked Gibbs as he strode into the bull pen his coffee in one hand.

"If Probie would live or not." Tony answered the man watching him pick up the chair that had been knocked over.

"And why wouldn't he live DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked moving his head to stare at the young movie loving agent.

Ziva took the liberty of answering this question by lifting up the new book that McGee had written. Gibbs nodded seeming to piece it all together since little Alex wasn't in the pen. The room went silent as the three occupants continued working until McGee sprinted into the room but was quickly tackled to the floor by the teen spy.

Tony laughed while Ziva hid her smile and Gibbs peered over his desk at the sight of the boy with his fist raised over the man with the terrified face.

"I figured you'd catch him sooner." Gibbs stated.

Alex looked up and gave the man a smile, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Boss help…" McGee pleaded begging the man who took care of the kid to control him.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, "Don't hit him to hard." He said before leaning back into his chair.

There was a silence then a loud yelp and groan before the blonde teenager popped up from his position, grabbed McGee's chair and the book from Tony's desk and sat down again as if nothing had happened.

Tony was covering his mouth with both his hands to muffle his laughter and Ziva and Gibbs shared a smirk before looking at the boy who had stolen McGee's chair, book, and dignity.

McGee groaned and stood up using Gibbs desk as support rubbing his chest where Alex had hit him rather hard.

"You okay McGee?" Gibbs asked softly but a smirk still played across his features.

"Yeah boss… thanks…" McGee made his way to his desk before sighing realizing that Alex had his chair. But he wouldn't ask for it back, he wasn't that stupid. "I think I'll uh… go say hi to Abby…" He said.

He'd rather feel Abby's wrath than any more of Alex's as he continued reading the book. McGee did not want to be present when the boy reached page 394. The agent quickly made his way to the elevator,

"Oh McGee!" Alex called spinning the chair with his foot to face him.

"Y-Yes?" The man answered as the elevator doors opened.

"I am NOT that _bloody _cliché!"

* * *

_Hey it's Anna and I just wanted to say that I'm writing Alex Rider parodys to be posted on youtube at some time or another. _

_so any song sugggestions please go ahead. _

_And please check us out on facebook, instagram and twitter. We want to bring cub back!_


End file.
